Goku's guide to farting
by Tensai united
Summary: the title tells it all!!! if you read it you'll find out more!!! ^-^ read and review!!! WARNING: TO THOSE WHO THINKS THAT FART IS A MATTER NOT TO BE DISCUSSED, THEN WE REMIND YOU NOT TO READ THIS FIC!!!


Disclaimer: it does not belong to us.  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
OREWA SON GOKU! Foods are very important! It also plays a part in farting! Here are some of the ways to give someone a bombastic fart!  
  
P/S: To those who suffer from fart difficulties, this is a perfect fic for you to read! ^_^  
  
First,  
  
For you guys who doesn't know what fart is, fart is an emit gas from the anus. So, if you want a really, cool fart, eat lots off egg, curry, garlic, two-week-worn stocking or anything that is very smelly. The fart will be extremely intoxicating. The things that we eat will enhances the smell making the living things around you, poisoned slowly to death.  
  
Second,  
  
For best result, tilt your back to make the fart flow easier and to make the sound loud and more appealing. This is very true. My specialty is the machine gun fart. It will scare away youkais instantly as they thought it was Zenon's youkai gun buster.  
  
There are various types of farts. There is the silent killer, which is Sanzo's specialty! It is very lethal! I'm not kidding! If you are stuck with him 24/7. you'll know!  
  
Sanzo from afar: *Vein pops out* "NANDA SARU!!! YOU WON'T GET TO SLEEP WITH ME TONIGHT!!!"  
  
Goku: *Puppy eyes* "Oh Sanzo darling. I was referring to the other Sanzo! Not you."  
  
Sanzo: "Ch! Make sure you make it more clearly. I'm sorry I misunderstood that." *Kiss* *Kiss*  
  
Gojyo: "Oi oi! Do it somewhere else! [Background image: Sanzo and Goku rolling on floor like in the Hindustanis movies]  
  
Hakkai: "Ano, Gojyo. *blush* When are we gonna." [interrupted]  
  
Goku: "Okay I'm done! So let's continue! Other than the silent and the machine gun, there is also the grenade and the missile.  
  
[Background: Hakkai crying]  
  
The grenade is not very strong. "WAAAAAAAH!" -_-# as I was saying, "WAAAAAAH!" -_-## Oh shut the hell up Hakkai!  
  
Hakkai: "But I want to say something Gojyo."  
  
Gojyo blush  
  
Just go inside that room! Do anything you want! Don't interrupt me! As I was saying, "Oh Hakkai, I love you two! *Kiss* *Kiss* -_-########  
  
Argh! Just go to the next step!  
  
Third,  
  
Push really hard so that the browny thingy we commonly use as shit, come out as well. The smell will stay much longer than the usual time that is until you change your underwear and it depends on you.  
  
I, Goku, suggests that you, do not change your underwear for a long time. I mean really looooooooong.  
  
Now you know why the youkais ran away when they get close to me. It's a very lethal weapon! I guarantee that!  
  
Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo: "Yeah! It's true!" *Nods head*  
  
Fourth,  
  
The best place to let it all out is to do it in a crowded, small places like in the lift. I've tried that and it was amazing! Everyone fainted! The lift also stopped. I don't know why it stopped though.  
  
The other great places that would be perfect for letting it out is in the car, the classroom, canteen, teacher's lounge, principal's office, wedding banquet and my favourite place, at the park where people are romancing.  
  
They would scatter around, covering their nose and the park will be empty! So Sanzo wouldn't be shy when we'll ^-^ no need to tell!  
  
Fifth,  
  
When? Anytime, when you feel like it or someone is trying to attack you. Or when you saw a pig flying, or when Yukiyuki is near, or when K.N.O talks too much, or when Yukiyuki starts to behave like a monkey again, or maybe there's an army of ants chasing you around. Anytime, anywhere!  
  
Sixth,  
  
What for? Hmm. I say it is just for fun!  
  
Hakkai: "It also lessens my stress!"  
  
Gojyo: "When someone annoys you." *Looks at Goku*  
  
Sanzo: "It came out by itself."  
  
Trying is believing! I assure you, it is very pow-er-ful!  
  
++++[NAHAHAHAHA! OWARI!]++++  
  
Review please. *puppy eyes* we know it's disgusting! But it came to our mind! We can't stop writing and giggling! We, K.N.O and Yukiyuki apologize if it had somehow offended you guys!  
  
For ya guys info, Yukiyuki and kowai-no-onna did this fic. It had nothing to do with Ami. This is our combined account. Every fic in this account is written by us both. And we repeat, it had nothing to do with Ami. 


End file.
